


Хроники одного мага

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Несколько страниц дневника молодого выпускника магической академии





	Хроники одного мага

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №105 ориджинал фикшен

2 апреля.

Окончил магическую академию. Счастлив. Наконец-то я великий и ужасный маг и чародей. Простился со стенами любимой академии фейерверком. Случайно взорвал склад. Сторож гнал ломом до самых южных ворот. Хам.

3 апреля.

Ночевал в поле, так как все деньги, посох и магические свитки сгорели во время фейерверка. Не расстраиваюсь. Завтра попытаюсь добраться до деревни. Может, там заработаю.

4 апреля.

В деревню вошел на рассвете с первыми петухами. Спросил у первой же попавшейся селянки, чем ей помочь, чтобы накормила. Попросила наколоть дров. Заколдовал топор. Тот нарубил пять гектаров леса и избу деревенского старосты. Гнали вилами и ухватами где-то до обеда на север. Хамы.

5 апреля.

До следующей деревни дошел рано утром. Вошел в нее с первыми петухами. Помянув прошлый опыт, к селянам приставать не стал. Пошел в придорожный трактир. Спросил, что сделать, чтобы накормили и разрешили погреться у камина, так как очень замерз. Сказали развести этот самый камин. Спалил всю поленницу и южный угол трактира. Долго били. Теперь сижу в яме.

6 апреля.

Вытащили из ямы. Долго извинялись. Попросили извести банду разбойников в пещере неподалеку. Сдуру согласился, подумав, что разбойники хорошая альтернатива яме. Неплохо накормили и обещали экстренную помощь в виде рыцаря. Выдвигаемся завтра.

7 апреля.

Посмотрел на обещанного рыцаря. Мне страшно за этого мальчика. Одет в доспехи из бочки с прорезями для рук. Кадушка на голове вместо шлема. А вот оружие у него серьезное. Вспомнил, как в прошлой деревне гнали этими ухватами. Зауважал.

8 апреля.

Утром следующего дня дошли до искомой пещеры. Решили перед штурмом отдохнуть. Рыцарь полез за малиной и наткнулся на медведя. Медведь загнал нас обоих на сосну. Хам.

9 апреля.

Медведь наконец-то ушел. Готовимся к штурму. Мальчик точит ухват. Я вырубил себе из памятного дерева посох. Кажется, разбойники уже знают, что мы здесь, так как верхушка дерева упала на пещеру и вызвала обвал.

10 апреля.

Разбираем с мальчиком завал. Из пещеры слышны ругань и мат разбойников. Хамы.

11 апреля.

Все еще разбираем завал. Разбойники уже не ругаются. Молят о помощи. Говорят, что сделают для нас с мальчиком все, что угодно. Задумался.

12 апреля.

Наконец-то освободили разбойников. Всех троих. Те от счастья упали к нам в ноги и дали клятву служить нам с мальчиком вечно. Порадовался тому, что первый раз в жизни у меня своя банда.

13 апреля.

В деревню, из которой мы пришли, вошли с первыми петухами. Подумал о том, что пора бы заканчивать входить в деревни с домашними животными. Селяне, увидев нас в сопровождении разбойников, убегали до обеда куда-то на север. Потом скрылись из виду. Жаль. А так хотелось получить вознаграждение. Проблему-то мы решили.

14 апреля.

Для разнообразия в следующую деревню вошли после обеда. Разбойников оставил в ближайшей пещере. Чтобы не нарушать привычную для них атмосферу. Мальчика взял с собой. Спросил у селянки, что сделать, чтобы накормила. Делать ничего не пришлось. Накормила так. Скучно.

15 апреля.

Снова скучаем. Для разнообразия решили поучаствовать в сельской драке. Шумно и неспортивно. Получил веслом по голове, после чего ненароком спалил полдеревни. Мальчик в драке не участвовал — притворился бочкой.

16 апреля.

Снова идем на север. Разбойники оказались отличными ребятами. Один прекрасно сочиняет стихи, второй играет на гуслях. Третий, чтобы проявить себя, загнал уже знакомого нам медведя на дерево. У него хороший потенциал.

17 апреля.

Все еще идем по лесу на север. Мальчик с ухватом ушел на охоту. Приволок лесника. Лесник оказался парнем компанейским. Посидели в сторожке, поиграли на гуслях. Лесник рассказал, что у него проблемы с местной кикиморой с болот. Решили помочь. Отправляемся завтра.

18 апреля.

Вышли рано утром. Весь день шли, но болот так и не достигли. Пришлось разбить лагерь прямо на какой-то полянке.

19 апреля.

Полянка оказалась стрелковым полигоном эльфийских лучников. И зачем мы развели там костер? Эльфы долго гнали нас куда-то на север. Хамы.

20 апреля.

Наконец-то достигли болот. Кикимора нашлась почти тут же. Особых проблем не доставила. Было даже приятно. Какая-никакая, а все-таки женщина.

21 апреля.

Вернулись к леснику. Тот долго благодарил. За выполненное задание подарил ведро малины и показал выход из леса.

22 апреля.

Из леса вышли с первыми петухами. Долго ломал голову, откуда в лесу петухи. Пришел к выводу, что лучше не задумываться, а есть. Третий разбойник еще и прекрасно готовит жареных петухов. У него большой потенциал.

23 апреля.

Под вечер пришли в небольшой городок. Разбойники остались ждать в лесу, а мы с мальчиком отправились узнать, что да как. Оказалось, что в городе проходит ежегодный рыцарский турнир. Мальчик решил участвовать.

24 апреля.

Весь день сидели с разбойниками в лесу — придумывали мальчику герб и родословную. Первого разбойника назначили герольдом, второго глашатаем. Третий стал оруженосцем. Тот на радостях начистил бочку мальчика до блеска. Удивил.

25 апреля.

Весь день учил мальчика держаться в седле. В роли резвого скакуна выступала украденная одним из разбойников в городе коза. Он безнадежен. Зато придумали ему достойный герб. Два горящих перекрещенных ухвата — это стильно.

26 апреля.

Все еще тренирую мальчика. Он делает большие успехи. Турнир завтра.

27 апреля.

В город вошли с песнями и танцами второго разбойника. Первый во все горло орал, какой мальчик хороший рыцарь. По-моему, он переигрывает. Подали заявку на регистрацию. Устроители турнира, посмотрев на нас, плакали как дети. Хамы. Но заявку все же приняли.

28 апреля.

Наш рыцарь неотразим. Верхом на краденой козе, зачем-то покрашенной в черный, в до блеска начищенной бочке и с заточенным ухватом. Над головой гордо реет наш стяг. В таком виде он просто не может проиграть.

29 апреля.

Мальчик выиграл турнир, катапультировав всех противников ударом ухвата в шлем. Разбойники рады за него как дети. Я проронил пару отеческих слез.

30 апреля.

Бежали из города. Вот сдался мне этот фейерверк?! Спалил половину населенного пункта. Нехорошо, конечно, но и они тоже не правы. Подумаешь, поджег ратушу. Хамы.

1 мая.

Вышли из леса у подножья гор. Холодно. Хотел развести костер, но разбойники почему-то остановили. Чего это они?

2 мая.

Поднимаемся в горы. Холодно и нечего есть. Припасы закончились еще вчера.

3 мая.

Продолжаем подъем. Мальчик ушел на охоту. Принес мясо и медвежью шкуру. Я закутался в шкуру и никому не отдал. Объяснил тем, что если у меня ее заберут, я замерзну и начну разводить костер.

4 мая.

Мальчик притащил еще мяса и еще одну шкуру, в которую и закутался. Разбойники согреваются пением эльфийских народных баллад под гусли.

5 мая.

Мальчик поставил добычу шкур на поток. Одели всех разбойников. Третий разбойник скроил и сшил из шкур шубы. Все-таки у него хороший потенциал. Надо будет попросить его сшить из обрезков унты.

6 мая.

Подниматься дальше невозможно. Скользко. Пытался протопить нам путь, но получилось плохо. С горы сошла лавина и завалила нас в какой-то пещере. Пути назад нет.

7 мая.

Темно. Заставил свой посох гореть. Получился очень длинный факел. Пытаемся найти выход.

8 мая.

Пещера оказалась очень длинной и разветвленной, так что все еще ищем выход. На разбойников напала стая летучих мышей. Сильно побили и отобрали папиросы. Мораль угрожающе падает.

9 мая.

По-прежнему ищем выход. От посоха остался огарок сантиметров пять. Очень хочется есть.

10 мая.

У моих спутников уж очень глаза злые и голодные. Наткнулись на какое-то помещение, заваленное сокровищами. С голоду попытался превратить монеты во что-нибудь съедобное. Получилось плохо.

11 мая.

Все очень плохо. Песни и танцы уже не помогают забыться. Урчание пяти животов заглушает все вокруг. Да еще эти стайки не то монет, не то крыс уже достали.

12 мая.

Наконец-то нашли выход. Правда, оказался он в берлоге медведя. И чего нам теперь делать с еще одной шкурой?

13 мая.

Вернулись в сокровищницу. Набрали монет и еще разного золотого хлама. Под шумок прихватил с собой какой-то шар из черного стекла. Теперь думаю, подо что мне его приспособить.

14 мая.

Шар оказался говорящий. Много выпендривается и требует, чтобы все ему подчинялись. В отместку засунули его в сумку с портянками разбойников. Начали спускаться с горы. Больше, конечно, катимся, чем идем. Зато быстро и почти без приключений.

15 мая.

Шар просит пощады. Обещает вести себя хорошо. Вытащил его из сумки и приделал к новому посоху. Получилось стильно.

16 мая.

Наконец-то спустились с горы. Прямо к небольшому портовому городу. Очень устали. Решили разбить лагерь в лесу неподалеку. К костру меня так и не подпускают. Обидно.

17 мая.

В рыбацкий городок вошли с первыми песнями русалок. Разбойников взяли с собой. Все-таки они нам уже не чужие. Сняли комнату в гостинице и разбрелись по городу искать приключения.

18 мая.

За этот день сделал очень много. Продал шубы и кое-что из того золотого хлама. На эти деньги купил мальчику нормальные доспехи и ухват с алмазным напылением. Тот от гордости красный как малина. Сам хорошо поел в трактире и накупил себе очень полезных свитков.

19 мая.

На утро все потраченные деньги снова оказались в кошельке. Ночью они вернулись, видимо соскучившись, а также притащили с собой бочонок пива и палку колбасы.

20 мая.

Кажется, в городе нас уже ищут. Разбойники божатся, что это не они. Мальчик тоже вне подозрений. У меня что, провалы в памяти?

21 мая.

Шар из черного стекла снова сослан в сумку с портянками за саботаж. Срочно наняли корабль до ближайшего материка. Еле успели.

22 мая.

Мальчик и разбойники травят за борт. Бедняг укачало. Я пока держусь, но думаю это ненадолго. Капитан и матросы посмеиваются. Хамы.

23 мая.

Было очень скучно, так как почти весь день провел по пояс перевалившись за борт.

24 мая.

Морская болезнь, наконец, прошла. Все благодаря морепродуктам. Завязал знакомство с капитаном и командой. Душевные ребята. Устроили небольшое празднество с танцами под гусли и выпивкой.

25 мая.

Узнали, что мы вчера пили и из чего это сделано. Я, мальчик и разбойники дружно травим за борт. Капитан и команда смеются. Они мне еще за это ответят.

26 мая.

На горизонте замаячил пиратский корабль. Нас взяли штурмом. Сражались мы отчаянно, но все равно попали в плен. Сидим в трюме.

27 мая.

Золотые монеты выбрались из капитанской каюты, украв у главного пирата ключи, и освободили нас. Теперь мы главные. Связали всех пиратов и сдали проплывавшему мимо кораблю патрульной эскадры. Мы герои.

28 мая.

Мы погибли. Пираты рассказали патрульным, кого они поймали. Пришлось затопить корабль эскадры, прокравшись на него ночью и разведя костер.

29 мая.

Вдалеке замаячили берега нового неизведанного континента. Мы с мальчиком ударились в ностальгию по былым временам. Капитан на свою голову спросил о наших приключениях. Обещал завтра рассказать.

30 мая.

Остановились на моменте с кикиморой и болотами. Капитан и вся команда травят за борт. Чего это они?

31 мая.

Вступили на пристань незнакомого города. Теперь-то все будет по-новому.

1 июня.

Бежали из города. Зарево пожарища видно даже за полчаса ходьбы оттуда. Преследователи долго гнали нас куда-то на север примерно до обеда. Приключения продолжаются.


End file.
